gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Southside Hoods
Southside Hoods |members = D-Ice's Brother Nick Yakar }} The Southside Hoods, made up of two subdivisions: the Purple Nines and the Red Jacks, are a set of prominent African-American gangs in Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. History Events of GTA Liberty City Stories In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, set in 1998, they are assisted by the Leone Family in taking Wichita Gardens as their turf and driving out the Forelli Family. At this point in time, both gangs were allied and acted as a single gang. Events of GTA Advance In Grand Theft Auto Advance, set in 2000, it appears that there are more gangs in Liberty City going by the name of "Hoods", and not all appear to be African-American (members on the streets wear pink hoodies and blue jeans and seem to be light-skinned), hinting that they may also serve as an equivalent to petty Street Criminals in this game. One such gang is located in Trenton, Portland. In the early missions, Mike is sent by the Mafia (probably the Forelli Family) to collect money from the Hoods who don't want to pay them. At first reluctant, Mike does so and becomes an enemy of the Hoods. Later, Mike is sent by 8-Ball to steal the car of a gangster going by the name of Scorelli. He appears to be involved with the Hoods, as some Hoods members are sent by him after Mike after he steals his car. They give chase to Mike as he drives to the Pay 'n' Spray in Trenton to get the car resprayed. Due to the fact that Scorelli drives a Diablo and appears to live in Hepburn Heights, might mean that these Hoods are working together with the Diablos. Hoods members also appear to be on bad terms with Jonnie, a bartender, as they try to kill him during the mission Love Boat but are defeated by Mike. In the next mission, it becomes apparent that they owe money to Jonnie, who sends Mike to kill four Hoods in Portland. A street criminal, Freddy, is also defended by Hoods and shares his in-game appearance with generic Hoods. They don't appear much during the Staunton Island portion of the game, though nevertheless, they spawn in Belleville Park and attack Mike on sight. Their only appearance is during the mission Bad Pimpin' where they are seen defending the Pimp that Asuka Kasen sent Mike to kill. By the end of the game, Xox targets Mike and tells him to come over to Wichita Gardens. The player has a choice between going there and meeting with Cisco. As it turns out, the meeting is an ambush, forcing Mike to kill Xox and his Hoods entourage. In the mission, they make an appearance, trying to kill Mike who is posing as Cisco in his Stretch limousine, together with the Mafia and the Yardies. Later, he is contacted by another member of the Hoods, who ambushes him with another group and tells him that Cisco is dead. After dealing with them, Mike rushes to Cisco's jet, and learns that the man said the truth. It becomes apparent that the killer of Cisco is no one else than Vinnie himself, who faked his death. The Hoods appear as his bodyguards and allies, so Mike has to kill them before dealing with Vinnie himself. This is their last appearance in the storyline. Events of GTA III By the time Grand Theft Auto III takes place in 2001, the Nines begin selling SPANK on local streets. The Red Jacks, particularly their leader D-Ice, are against the drug and narcotic business and start a war with the Nines. After performing a drive-by on the Nines, using RC Bombs to destroy their armored vans, stopping D-Ice's Infernus from being destroyed and collecting some platinum from a crashed airplane, Claude and D-Ice's Brother defeat them in a mêlée battle. Curiously, the Red Jacks and Purple Nines do not attack each other on the streets, and will even assist each other if one is wounded or in battle, pertaining to all gang member characters being modeled after Southside Hoods. To cover up the error in the plot, D-Ice warns Claude that if he shoots at Nines, some Red Jacks would assume they were under fire and shoot at him as well. The favorite radio stations of the Southside Hoods are Game Radio, MSX FM, K-Jah and Rise FM in GTA III. However in GTA LCS, their favorite radio station is Radio Del Mundo. No Purple Nines Glitch *In Grand Theft Auto III, there is a glitch involving the Purple Nines, usually on the PS2 and the PS3. When the player finishes Rumble and makes a new profile and goes to Wichita Gardens, the player will notice the Purple Nines have vanished. If the player starts the game all over again with the same memory card inserted, the player will then realize the Purple Nines are still gone. Thus if the player tries to make more profiles, the Nines will still not spawn and the player will always fail the mission. This can prevent the player from getting 100%. **To fix this, try starting the game on a new memory card, or have backup saves, or try to do 100% and never re-start the game otherwise the glitch comes into effect. Another method is to start a new game without the memory card inserted, then re-insert the memory card and save the game. For the PS3, delete every file and once the player revisits the area, the Nines will start spawning again. **There is another fix made by Demarest of GTA Forums for the PC version, which helps pass Uzi Money by killing Red Jacks instead of Purple Nines. The fix can be found here. **SilentPatch by Silent completely fixes the Purple Nines glitch without having to delete previous saves. **To check for this glitch in the beginning of the game, the player can go to Shoreside Vale using these methods. Mission Appearances ;Grand Theft Auto III *Uzi Money *Toyminator *Rumble ;Grand Theft Auto Advance *Scorelli ;Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Rough Justice Gallery SouthsideHoods-GTA3-members.jpg|Southside Hoods gang members in GTA III (2001). Purple Nines Logo.png|The logo for the Purple Nines subsection. Redjacks_logo.jpg|The logo for The Red Jacks subsection. HoodsRumpoXL-GTA3-front.jpg|The gang's vehicle, the Hoods Rumpo XL, in GTA III. Hoods-GTAA.png|The gang's "Hood" gang car in GTA Advance. SouthsideHoods-GTALCS-members.jpg|Southside Hoods gang members in GTA Liberty City Stories (1998). HoodsRumpoXL.jpg|The Hoods Rumpo XL in GTA Liberty City Stories. 1218304423_hood.jpg|Hoods members circa 1998. Hoods-GTAA.PNG|Hoods in GTA Advance. Trivia *In Manhunt, there is a gang called the Hoods, although they do not bear any resemblance to the Southside Hoods. *The Southside Hoods, along with the Yakuza, are the only gangs in GTA III that do not act hostile towards Claude upon completion of the storyline. The same goes for Toni in GTA Liberty City Stories, along with the Avenging Angels. **However, like all gangs, they will turn hostile towards the player should they attack them or carjack a Hoods Rumpo XL with a member inside. Since they carry Micro-SMGs in both games, escaping from them with the car is a dangerous business because they aim for the wheels, making the vehicle difficult to control. *The Purple Nines faction shares its gang color with the Ballas. *The rivalry and colors of the Red Jacks and the Purple Nines might be a reference to the Los Angeles-based Bloods and Crips, whose presence are also in New York (which Liberty City is based on). Although only the color of the Bloods is represented in the game by the Red Jacks. **However, purple is the primary color of the Grape Street Crips, a Los Angeles set. Purple also serves as an alternative color for most Crips sets. *The rivalry between the Purple Nines and the Red Jacks seemed to already exist in 1998, since members can be seen wearing either red or purple hoodies. Navigation ar:قلنسوات ساوثسايد de:Southside Hoods es:Southside Hoods ru:Капюшоны с Саутсайда fr:Southside Hoods pl:Southside Hoods Category:African-American Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA III Category:Gangs in GTA Advance Category:Gangs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Street Gangs